


Paying in Sweets

by TheNiceBiAnimeGuy



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Hazuki Nagisa, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Bottom Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hazuki Nagisa, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Ryuugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy/pseuds/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy
Summary: Rei has been attending some nighttime swimming practices with Rin in order to better his various strokes, and Nagisa couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend.  One night, he shows up at the Samezuka pool with some treats for the others, but his planned celebration is cut short by the surprising sight he finds waiting for him.





	Paying in Sweets

Nagisa whistled to himself as he strolled into the pool building. The doors were conveniently unlocked, presumably left open by Rin. Of course, that was a good thing. It made Nagisa’s surprise all the easier to pull off. 

He peeked through the window that overlooked the pool. Sure enough, there were Rin and Rei down below, with the red-haired older boy guiding the other in different strokes up and down the length of the pool. Nagisa knew that Rei preferred the others from the team to stay away from his private practices with Rin, but Nagisa figured he’d be willing to make an exception for tonight’s surprise.

The paper bag crinkled in his hand as he dashed down the hallway, toward the entrance to the pool. It was filled with a variety of cookies and candies, a perfect treat for his friends after all of their hard work, he thought. Neither would admit it, but he knew they’d both be happy to share the sweets with him. 

He poked his head through the open door into the larger pool area just as Rin and Rei pulled themselves out of the pool. They sat side-by-side on the edge, water streaming down their muscled bodies, laughing over some unheard joke. Nagisa considered sneaking up behind them and scaring them both back into the pool; once the initial shock and anger wore off, they’d all laugh over it and chow down on their treats together. All in all, a perfect plan. 

He crept forward one step, two, then paused as Rin suddenly spoke up, loud enough to hear this time. “Alright, so now that we’re done for the night, I think it’s about time for my payment.”

Rei nodded, a bit hesitantly. “Yes, of course. Though once again, I insist that I offer you some monetary payment instead. After all, this form of payment isn’t exactly proper compensation for your work.”

Rin gave a toothy smile. “Forget it, Rei. I’m perfectly happy with the current arrangement. The fact that it benefits us both does nothing to diminish the fact that it’s a fair trade for my tutoring.” Nagisa frowned and stepped back to the doorway, hiding himself as much as possible. Rei had never mentioned any kind of payment for Rin’s practices; Nagisa’s curiosity was peaked.

So he was more than a little surprised when Rin pulled down Rei’s swim jammers.

In a matter of seconds, the blue-haired boy was lying on his back, completely naked as Rin leaned down and nibbled at his neck playfully. Nagisa had thought he was the only one to ever see Rei like this, and he was surprised at the subtle flicker of jealousy he felt flare up within his gut. But he quickly subdued it; petty jealousy would only hinder him from enjoying the show.

Now Rin had slipped out of his trunks as well, exposing his own hard cock. He grabbed a bottle from beside the pool – Nagisa had assumed it was water, but obviously it was something more – and squirted a bit in his hand, rubbing the lube up and down his cock for a few seconds. “Good to go?” he asked. Rei nodded, closing his eyes, as Rin’s tip pressed against him. Both boys breathed in sharply as Rin slipped inside; it was a familiar sound, one Nagisa had heard himself plenty of times before whenever he fucked Rei.

Rin wasted no time in quickening his pace, driving harder and faster into Rei. The blue-haired boy gasped and moaned with every thrust, his own cock rising up to full hardness. The development did not go unnoticed by Rin, who adjusted his grip on Rei’s thighs, raising up one hand to grab Rei’s cock. He stroked it in time with his movements, slickening his fingers with Rei’s precum. Rei groaned in ecstasy, overcome by the combination of Rin’s cock in his ass and hand on his dick. Nagisa felt himself growing hard in his pants at the sight.

“I’m glad we came to this agreement,” Rin said, grunting loudly. “I sure as hell think it works out for us both, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Rei stammered, biting his lip. “Oh gosh, Rin.” He wrapped his legs tighter around Rin’s waist.

Rin’s smile widened. “You really seem to be enjoying yourself tonight. Nagisa been holding out on you? I bet you’re more man than that little shit can handle.” A hot flush rose over Nagisa’s cheeks.

“D-don’t say – aaah!” Rei’s protests were interrupted by an unbidden blissful cry.

“I’m just – ah – teasing,” Rin said, his own breaths coming faster. “I’m sure you and Nagisa get on just fine like this. But I won’t say I don’t feel a bit – ah – smug about getting to have you all to myself on these nights.”

Rei’s groans grew ever louder and more high-pitched. “Rin, I’m going to –” His words were lost among his rapid gasps.

“Me too,” Rin said. “Go ahead, Rei. I’ll be right with you.”

Rei let out one final moan and released, cumming over Rin’s swiftly-stroking hand and splattering his own stomach. Rin kept thrusting for a few more seconds before he let out a guttural growl and came as well, filling up Rei from the inside. Nagisa’s eyes grew wide, drinking it all in. Sure, there was still that lingering bit of jealousy; the fact that Rin was going behind his back to fuck Rei offended him, if only because he’d be more than willing to allow their little deal if they’d only bothered to ask him first. But none of that mattered, not when he’d finally found the chance to see Rin in action. Watching Rin get naked and have sex ranked in at about Number Two on Nagisa’s bucket list (right above sex with Makoto and right below sex with Haru). And now, this was something he could play to his advantage.

Rin and Rei lay next to each other on the floor for a few minutes before they finally cleaned up and said their goodbyes. Nagisa waited just outside the door, peeking in and listening as much as he could. The bag of sweets lay forgotten at his feet. He had more important business now. After about five minutes, Rei walked out, completely oblivious that his boyfriend was in the shadows just a few feet away. Nagisa watched as Rei left the building, then turned his attention back to the pool. It was time to have a word with Rin.

The red-haired boy stood by the bench with his back to the door, giving Nagisa the perfect opening to creep up behind him. He was still naked, not having bothered to put even his trunks back on yet. Nagisa quietly grabbed the discarded bottle of lube off the floor and wet his hand with it, slipping it down into the front of his pants to wet his already-hard cock, giving it a few tentative strokes. He’d already removed his shirt before coming into the room, and as he took the last few steps towards Rin, he allowed his pants to slide down to his ankles and stepped out of them, leaving him as naked as Rin. Everything was lining up, and finally, he spoke.

“Hiya, Rin!”

Rin jumped, startled, and started to spin around, but Nagisa caught his hips and held him firm. “What the hell? Nagisa? What the fuck are you do-” He stopped mid-sentence and shivered as he felt Nagisa’s slick cock grinding against his ass. “Oh my God, Nagisa, are you serious right now?”

“Of course I am!” Nagisa said, smiling brightly. “I came down here to give you and Rei a treat for all your hard work practicing. But it looks like you already gave Rei a refreshing little gift, so now it’s time to give you yours.”

Rin glanced back over his shoulder, trying his best to look angry, but Nagisa knew better. “I really don’t need this, you know,” Rin said. “At least let me fuck you. I’m sure that’d be more fun for both of us.”

Nagisa shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I’ve got a hunch that you’re already enjoying this.”

“Well, I mean …” Rin trailed off, sighing. “Whatever, I’m sure you’re just out for revenge since I fucked your boyfriend. Go ahead, get this over with.”

“I’d hoped for a bit more enthusiasm from you,” Nagisa said. “But I’m sure you’ll be expressing that more in a couple minutes.” Without another moment’s hesitation, he pushed forward, sinking inch by inch into Rin’s ass. The older boy moaned as he was stretched from the inside, filled up by Nagisa’s surprisingly thick cock. Nagisa stopped moving for a moment, giving Rin time to adjust, then started again, his full length sliding in and out slowly.

“What the fuck, Nagisa,” Rin said through gritted teeth. “How in the hell does a shrimp like you have a dick this big?”

“Funny, Sousuke asked me the exact same question the other night,” Nagisa said. Rin glared back over his shoulder at Nagisa, eliciting a laugh from the blond boy. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But I had you going there, right?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Hilarious. Like Sousuke would – ah – ever let you get a shot at him.”

Nagisa tightened is grip on Rin’s waist and quickened his pace. “Careful, I might take that as a challenge.”

Rin’s quiet growls and grunts grew louder as Nagisa plowed into him faster and deeper. Never in a million years had he thought he’d find himself in this position, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it. Leave it to Nagisa to take charge like this and put him down like not even Sousuke could. The blond boy’s small size and bubbly attitude masked the controlling and conniving nature within. A high-pitched whine escaped Rin’s lips as Nagisa’s fingers dug into his thighs.

“I swear to God that if you – aaah – tell Haru or Makoto about this, I’ll – ah – kill you,” Rin said, leaning further forward and tightly gripping the bench he was bent over.

“I dunno, they’d probably enjoy hearing about this,” Nagisa said. “I’ll bet Haru’s fucked you like this before, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Rin said, gasping. “Icy bastard likes to be in control. But I still fucked him too. Lay down and let me show you.”

Nagisa giggled. “Tempting, but nah, I think we both like it better this way, don’t you?” He punctuated the question by slamming even harder into Rin’s ass, prompting the older boy to let out a high-pitched yelp.

“God, Nagisa,” Rin said, removing one hand from the bench to stroke his own cock. “You’re even – aaah – even harder than Sousuke, fuuuck.”

“Well I am the best,” Nagisa said, winking. He gasped as Rin clenched tighter around his cock and he started thrusting faster. “Maybe I can bag Haru and Makoto too if they hear how you bent over and took my dick up your ass like this.”

Rin smirked. “Good luck with that. Haru won’t be too keen on letting either of those things happen. And that guy always gets his way.”

Nagisa smiled. “Once again, I’ll take that as a challenge.” Rin moaned ever louder as Nagisa continued pounding him. “You know, maybe next time you could let Rei do this to you. I’m sure he’d love that. After all, he doesn’t get to do that much with me.” He winked again.

“Maybe,” Rin said between gasps for breath. “But I – aaah – I’d much rather just have – ah – you. Fuck me, Nagisa, holy shit.”

“Wow, Rin, I didn’t think you’d be this into it,” Nagisa said, his voice wavering as he felt his own pleasure building toward its peak.

“Oh my god, Nagisa, just finish me off,” Rin said. “Fuck, I need it. I’m almost there.”

“Me too,” Nagisa said, his fingernails digging into Rin’s thighs. “Cum for me, Rin. Show me just how much you love this.”

Rin’s moans were reaching a fever pitch. “Fuck fuck fuck, Nagisa, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna – fuuuck!”

With one final scream of pure bliss, Rin released, jerking himself off through his orgasm as he shot several long ribbons of cum across the bench. Just a few seconds later, Nagisa let out a loud cry and came as well, unloading everything he’d built up into Rin’s ass. They held their position for a minute, with Nagisa holding onto Rin’s hips while Rin gripped the bench tightly with both hands, before Nagisa finally pulled out, smiling in amusement as his cum spilled out onto the floor.

“Well this was fun,” he said. “Can’t wait to do it again.”

Rin’s breaths still came short and ragged. “Yeah, sure. Whatever the hell you want, you little shit.”

Nagisa giggled. “Well I was kind of hoping we could make this a regular thing. Consider it your payment to me for letting you fuck my boyfriend.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Rin said, flashing a sly smile. “Maybe someday we can keep Rei around for the after-party. I bet he’d appreciate being a part of this.”

“I dunno, Rei’s kind of a prude,” Nagisa said. “He might be uncomfortable with _both_ of us.” He grinned. “But I have ways of making him come around.”

“I’m sure you do,” Rin said, laughing. He felt something lightly brush against him and glanced down, where he was shocked to realize that Nagisa’s cock was completely hard again. That sight was enough to spur his own dick into rising again. “Really, Nagisa? You’re still up?”

Nagisa shrugged. “Hey, I only came once, unlike you. I’m always up for a second or third round.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you’re really craving that much more, maybe it’s my turn to give you a little treat.”

Nagisa stood up on his tiptoes so that he could stare Rin right in the eyes. “You really think you’ve got what it takes to please me?”

“I think that if I can please Haru, I can please you,” Rin said. “And if you’re ever looking to have a shot with him too, then this is the best way I can prepare you.” He smiled. “Think I can give you enough?”

Nagisa grabbed Rin’s cock and gave it an absentminded stroke. “I’d like to see you try.”

*****

Rei was surprised to find the door still unlocked when he returned to the pool. He’d thought for sure Rin would have left by now, but he was grateful that wasn’t the case. He’d made it halfway back to the train station before realizing that he’d left his swim jammers discarded on the floor by the pool; he’d been so caught up in his post-practice fun with Rin that he’d completely forgotten to recover them afterward. 

He glanced down at his phone as he walked inside, but there was no text yet from Nagisa. He’d be sure to give him a quick call before he headed back to let him know why he was late. He could hear vague voices from the pool room and he frowned, wondering who else might be here now. Maybe Rin was giving Ai some lessons now too. But as he reached the door, he could make out the voices more clearly.

“Heh, not so dominant now, are you?”

“I don’t know, I’m – ah – still the one doing all the work up here.”

“Well you’re also the one with my dick in your ass.”

Rei stepped into the room and stopped dead at the sight. Rin was lying on his back on the bench, a smug smile spread across his lips. The familiar slight figure of Nagisa sat atop him, his petite but shapely rear sliding up and down on Rin’s long cock. He jerked himself off as he rode, letting out the occasional moan as Rin hit just the right spot. Rei thought that he had entered the room silently, but Nagisa suddenly swung his head around and looked right at him. The blond boy smiled and waved with his free hand. “Hi, Rei! Sorry, we didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” Rin didn’t bother with a greeting, merely grunting with acknowledgment as he kept his hands on Nagisa’s hips, guiding him up and down.

“D-did you expect to see me here at all?” Rei asked, staring at Nagisa in disbelief.

“Well, not tonight,” Nagisa said. “But – ah – we were gonna invite you to stay here with us sometime. Weren’t we, Rin?”

Rin began thrusting his hips harder upwards against Nagisa’s ass. “Whatever’s gonna happen, just get on with it. But I just got into your ass and I ain’t pulling out of it just yet, so Rei’s gonna have to figure out somewhere else to sit himself down. You can just fuck him once I’m done with you, I don’t care.”

“Hmm, I think I have a better idea,” Nagisa said. He gestured to Rei. “Get over here, I know what you can do.”

Rei, thoroughly confused but undeniably turned on, approached the bench, quickly slipping out of his clothes as he went; whatever Nagisa had in mind, he was sure he wouldn’t need them. His cock was already hard again and he could still feel his ass throbbing from the pounding Rin had given him before.

Nagisa watched over his shoulder as Rei undressed, slowing his up-and-down pace on Rin’s dick as he waited. “Okay, Rei, you up for this?” he asked. He reached both hands behind him to grab Rin’s thighs and push them apart, spreading his legs wide.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Rin said.

“Just giving Rei a place to put himself into our little pile of fun,” Nagisa said. He looked back to Rei. “Don’t worry about lube, Rin’s still plenty slicked up from when I fucked him.” He grinned. “Oh yeah, you missed that part. I fucked Rin. Isn’t that awesome?”

“It was pretty awesome,” Rin said under his breath.

“And now it’s your turn,” Nagisa said. “Think the two of us have taught you enough to do this right?”

Rei swallowed hard. “W-well, I’m not entirely sure, but I’ll definitely do my best.” He glanced around Nagisa to see Rin’s face. “Are you sure this is okay, Rin?”

Rin sighed. “Whatever, I already let the blond shrimp fuck me, I might as well let you too. At least you’ve earned it with all your practice.”

Rei blushed. “Wow, that means a lot, Rin.” He paused. “The practice part, not the letting-me-top part. But, um, that part too.”

“Just get on with it,” Rin said. “Nagisa can only milk this out for so long.”

“Long enough for all of us, I’m sure,” Nagisa said.

Rei didn’t need any further encouragement. With a deep breath, he pushed forward, his cock pressing into Rin’s ass bit by bit until he was completely inside. The older boy moaned aloud as Rei bottomed out in him. “God damn, Rei, all this time I never realized how big you are.”

“Do you say that to every guy who fucks you?” Nagisa asked indignantly, stopping his movement for a moment as Rei started pushing in and out.

“This is – ah – different,” Rin said. “You’re thick. Rei’s long. Haven’t you ever noticed that?”

Nagisa shrugged. “Maybe I can find out when we get home tonight. How’s that sound, Rei?”

“J-just one task at a time, please,” Rei said, sweating nervously as he started thrusting into Rin.

“Of course!” Nagisa said. “I’m pretty – ah – satisfied where I’m at too.” He started bouncing on Rin’s cock again, letting out a happy sigh.

The three quickly settled into a rhythm, with Rei growing bolder with his thrusts into Rin while Nagisa rolled his hips faster on Rin’s cock. Words were lost on them as the frenzy of pleasure overtook them, each focusing only on pressing on, rising up. A slight smile split Rei’s lips as Rin’s moans grew louder, ringing out with every movement of Rei’s cock inside him. He could certainly get used to this, he thought. Maybe Rin would let them switch things around for their post-practice sessions from now on. Or maybe Nagisa would even join them. The smaller boy certainly seemed to be enjoying himself as he vigorously slid up and down Rin’s length. And if Nagisa had fucked Rin’s ass once, then they would most definitely both want to do that again; Rei knew that from experience.

It didn’t take long for each of them to reach their limit, not when Rin and Nagisa had already been going steadily for a while and Rei was more turned on than he’d been in his entire life. Nagisa was the first to cum, spattering Rin’s stomach and chest with streaks of white. That sight was all it took to spur the others into their own orgasms, with Rin and Rei climaxing simultaneously. Rin and Nagisa both groaned in delight as they felt the surge of warm liquid inside them. Rei pulled out slowly and sank to the floor, lying on his back as he caught his breath. Above him, Nagisa climbed off of Rin and took a seat on the end of the bench, leaving the older boy lying on his back and breathing heavily.

“So, I think we all enjoyed that,” Nagisa said.

“You don’t have to say that,” Rin said. “We know we all enjoyed it. The proof is sprayed all over my chest and spilling out of my ass.”

“S-sorry,” Rei said. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to do that inside you, but since you always do it to me, I just figured-”

Rin waved a hand dismissively. “You’re fine. I think we all like it better that way.”

“I know I do!” Nagisa said. “Giving and receiving.”

“Again, as you have proven,” Rin said. “Now come on, let’s get cleaned up and get out of here. It’s late and I have no good excuse for being here if anyone else comes wandering in.”

A few minutes later, the three were dressed, packed, and standing outside. Rin locked the door behind him and gave a short nod to the other boys. “Thanks for the fun, fellas. Rei, I’ll be here for practice again Wednesday night. Maybe we can try out a few new moves afterward.” He paused. “Nagisa, you can swing by too, if you like. I’m sure we can figure out something for you to help with.”

Nagisa grinned. “Heck yeah I’ll come! Can’t wait!” He waved as Rin turned and started away. “Maybe you can invite Ai too, I’m sure he’d have fun! Or Sousuke! Or I can get Haru and Makoto and we can make it a whole party!”

“Nagisa, I think you’re overdoing it,” Rei said.

“Fine fine, just Ai, then,” Nagisa said.

Rin gave a final half wave as Nagisa and Rei turned and headed back toward the train station. “So, Rin’s been fucking you after practice all this time,” Nagisa said. “That must be fun.”

“I’m sorry, really,” Rei said. “I felt bad doing all that behind your back, but when Rin offered that, well, I just wanted to do something that would please him.” He hesitated. “And I wanted to do it too.”

“Well, more power to you for going for it!” Nagisa said. “I’ll leave you two be to your little practices, if that’s what you prefer. Just as long as I can still have you to myself the rest of the time!” He wrapped an arm around Rei’s waist and pulled him closer as they walked.

Rei blushed. “I didn’t think you’d take it so well. Though now I’m honestly not sure why.” He exhaled deeply. “For now, let’s just get back home and rest up. You can sleep at my place tonight.”

“Yay sleepover!” Nagisa said. His hand slid down to rest on Rei’s butt. “I’m sure there’s some more fun we can have tonight, eh?”

“N-Nagisa, you can’t be serious!” Rei said. “After all of that?”

Nagisa shrugged. “I can’t help it if I can’t keep my hands off you. You’re just too darn cute!”

Rei’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. “I still don’t understand it, but if I’m enough for you, then obviously I’m doing something right.” He grabbed Nagisa’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re doing everything right,” Nagisa said. “Now hurry up or I’m gonna yank your pants down and take you behind a bush.”

“Nagisa!!” Rei said, gasping in horror and embarrassment. “Don’t even say that. Let’s just get home and then … well, we can do what you want.”

“Yay!” Nagisa said, jumping up and kissing Rei on the cheek. “Come on, run with me! We gotta get there fast, I can’t wait!” He dashed ahead, dragging Rei along behind him. That night’s fun was only just beginning.


End file.
